backtothefuturefandomcom-20200222-history
Back to the Future IV Short Film
Back to the Future Part IV is a long-rumored sequel of the Back to the Future trilogy. On May 27, 2008, after the opening of the first Indiana Jones film since 1989, cinemablend.com and other sites reported that Bob Gale had ruled out the possibility. At a question and answer session on April 19 at Celebration, Florida, (in conjunction with a benefit for the Make-A-Wish Foundation of Central and South Florida). Gale opened the session with a statement. "Let me answer one question before anyone asks it, which is, 'Is there ever going to be a Back to the Future Part IV?'. No." Responding to what bttf.com described as "an immediate stream of groans and obvious displeasure from the audience regarding the answer," Gale added, "Well now, wait a minute now. We've all seen, sometimes, where they make one too many sequels, and you say, 'Maybe they shouldn't have done that.' I'm not going to name any names of movies, but you know what they are!" He added, "But more importantly, as I'm sure you all know, Michael J. Fox is not in the best of shape with his Parkinson's. The idea of making another Back to the Future movie without Michael J. Fox... you know, that's like saying, 'I'm going to cook you a steak dinner and I'm going to hold the beef.' You can't do that." Gale added, "I'm sure Universal would love it if we were to say to them, 'Hey, let's do another one!' but we don't think we could ever make a fourth one that would live up to how great the first three are, so we're going to leave well enough alone." "BackTalk: Bob Gale dashes any hope for 'Back to the Future 4'", bttf.com, May 25, 2008 As stated by several of those that made the trilogy, BTTF IV is not likely to happen, at least not anytime soon. In reference, an episode of Spin City in which Christopher Lloyd cameoed was titled "Back to the Future Part IV: Judgment Day". On April 1, 2009, an April Fool's Day joke was created when a story was published regarding news of a BTTF IV in the works. In February 2010, Pendant Audio (http://www.pendantaudio.com) announced an original audio drama podcast entitled "Back to the Future Part IV." Once again, in November 2010, Bob Gale spoke to BTTF.com as part of a Myth Debunking story , and restated that both Robert Zemeckis and him "have no plans or desires to make another Back to the Future movie -- not a Part 4, or a remake of Part 1." Gale added that "nor does Universal or Amblin have any such plans. How do we know? Because, per our contracts with these companies, no Back to the Future sequel or remake can even be scripted without discussing it with us first. No such discussions have taken place. We are very proud of the Trilogy as it stands and we want to leave it as is."'Back to the Future' Myths and Misinformation Debunked November 11, 2010 Notes and references External links *Back to the Future 4 (Last Updated June 6, 1999) *Bob Gale Dashes Any Hope for Back to the Future 4 (May 25,2008) Category:Films